


let me be your world

by behradtarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Amaya Jiwe, Bisexual Kendra Saunders, F/F, Kinda ish, Mutual Pining, Summer Romance, anyways id die for them, i know this is short but do i care? no, it's blink and you'll miss it yknow, thats them, they're honestly like those rlly perfect popular girls, uhhh nate and carter are both briefly mentioned as being in love w amaya and kendra respectively, very brief mention of the racism and homophobia of the time but like, who secretly kiss behind the bleachers, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: kendra's moving away at the end of summer, but they can still make the most of the time they have.





	let me be your world

a lot of things happened in the summer of 1969.  
the last episode of 'star trek' aired, nixon pulled troops out of vietnam, the stonewall riots sparked a movement, apollo 11 landed on the moon, the manson 'family' killed eight people, woodstock defined an era, and kendra saunders fell hopelessly in love with amaya jiwe.

it was a long time coming, really - they had been friends for years, inseparable, two halves of one perfect whole.

it was hard, growing up black and bisexual in the 1960s, and so kendra had learned to take love where she got it, to hold on tightly with both hands and never let go. 

she’d been hoping that she wouldn’t love amaya like that - hoping that, maybe, they could just be friends, that for once she wouldn’t helplessly fall for the pretty, perfect girl.

it worked for a short time, but it was a ridiculous, impossible hope.

she was doomed to love (and even to be loved) from the very first smile, the very first laugh. 

kendra wasn’t sure how to tell her, if she even _ could _tell her, get the words out without giving up or getting scared. 

kendra saunders didn’t get scared, but amaya had always had a way of making the impossible happen.

they sat on the beach as the sun went down near the beginning of summer, so close to the water that the tide sometimes washed over their feet, cold and chilling.

amaya turned to kendra, the pinks and reds and oranges of the fading sunlight making her dark skin almost glow as she took kendra’s hand. 

“you look beautiful,” she said quietly. “i like the light on your hair. though, to be fair, you always look beautiful.”

kendra ducked her head a little, though she didn’t hide the way she blushed, and squeezed amaya’s hand. “right back at you,” she replied. “it’s why all the boys in town like you so much. even that heywood boy does, but i guess there’s no way his dad would let him say anything.”

“well, carter hall has his eye on you, too,” amaya teased back, before going quieter and becoming more thoughtful. “i’m not so sure that i care about the boys, though.”

“oh?”

amaya nodded, held kendra’s gaze with her own. “i just want you. i have for a few years now, really.”

kendra almost froze completely, before she looked around, making sure that they were alone on the beach, that no one was about to drive up or walk over. that no one could see them.

after a moment or so, she seemed to decide that it was safe, and she turned back to amaya, who still watched her with something like longing in her eyes.

“i’m moving away at the end of the summer. we won’t-”

“i know.”

“i want you, too.”

at that, amaya smiled softly, and it was like the sun had broken through the clouds on a stormy day. “now that i didn’t know.”

kendra laughed, kept holding onto her hand like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth, and amaya leaned over and kissed her. 

she kissed back, of course. how could she not?

they didn’t have long. 

just one summer. 

that was nowhere near enough, but they would make the most of it. they had to.


End file.
